Economic Development
01.07.13 Bob Bridges: We have three boards that are appointed by the BOS, Economic Development, Recreation and Conservation Commission and he feels that we as Selectmen are failing in their duties to give them direction on how to proceed. We need to come up with a set of guidelines for each commission and then they can create their own by laws. Bob Srnec stated that a Recreation Commission is appointed by the BOS but h as state laws as does the Conservation Commission. Bob B stated that Recreation for example there has not been a 7 board membership for some time, yet the by laws still state 7 members and takes 5 members to be a quorum. Bob Bridges for clarification stated that we need to give them tasks. What Joe Ryan suggested was to be given time to give each commission a Mission Statement which he will bring back to the BOS on January 21 for review. 01.28.13 Jerry Coogan stated that he could start with a presentation or he could work off of the Board asking questions. Bob B asked for the budget information for the charet. Jerry stated that he has provided this information to several people and explained what the items include. As he understands, the town received $5,000.00 from PSNH, $5,000.00 from Federal Savings and $500 from the town which is all in escrow. Regarding PSNH, Jerry stated that he spoke with them and Alison McClane and Pat McDermott are going to write a letter to the town explaining their expectations, design concepts and visions of how the land can be used. Jerry would also like landowners to be engaged and put some of their land on a list for sale. If there is an engaged process then we should have people that would like to put their land or sites on the DRED site. Jerry stated that with one landowner he has been pushed back and forth between the landowner and his attorney. Discussion was held on the contract as presented by Jerry Coogan. Jerry asked if Bob B was optimistic from the DOT Commissioners letter regarding curb cuts. Bob B stated no. Jerry stated that DOT is a big bureaucracy and you will not get the same answers from within the same offices and that is why he thinks it would be good to have a rep from DOT on the Committee. He is also meeting with the Planning board next week to discuss the master plan and impact fees and other items. Robbie stated that he does have some questions and would like the info from PSNH and Federal Savings as to the parameters of the grants and what they expect. He also would like to know why we need more than one consultant. Jerry Coogan stated that the town worked on the plan and they decided to look at exits 17 and 18 for potential future business and PSNH stated they would like them to do more in regards to a design charet which was accepted by the BOS in Sept or Oct. Jerry stated that he would like to meet with the EDC and answer any questions they may have 02.18.13 There was lengthy discussion with input from Cynthia Wyatt, Steve Panish,Emery Booska, Mike McDonnell and Virginia Long on the positive aspects of conservation. It was noted that the cost to the town for development of residential are as is not always beneficial in a fiscal sense as it costs approximately $150 in services for every $100 gained in revenue from residential tax base. It was also noted that development could have a negative impact on the Milton Three Ponds which is already in a precarious positionas there have been marked changes in the quality of the water over the years, many which can be attributed to development and water runoff reaching the tributaries and water bodies directly. Steve Panish stated that he envisions Milton becoming a “smaller Wolfeboro” and attracting tourists by way of hiking trails, outdoor recreation, shops and restaurants 04.14.13 Robie parsons sic– Milton Economic Dev committee has met twice. He was elected Chair, Don Dutton was elected vice Chair. Jerry Coogan made recommendation and consensus was that 10,500 to come up with marketing plan. Trying to get Ray’s marina in there somewhere. Bidding started at 875k, no bidders, so TD Bank still owns it. Other parties have expressed interest to the Dev Committee. Ordinance that they have 1 year to keep as a marina if purchased as such, otherwise it reverts to residential zoning. Other ideas include condominiums. Exits 17 and 18 – DOT will finish their process in next couple of months to OK curb cuts at Exit 17. Les – Does Economic Development Committee take minutes? If so, where are they posted? Robie – They are given to the Land Use Clerk Currently. Ms. Dionne will check with Wendy as to where they are and why they are not posted and getting them posted. 05.20.13 Les Elder said that up until several years ago there used to be a farmers market, he has spoken with a few people and he would like to see if he could organize this for Saturdays in the summer. Liz will look into it and find out if an insurance rider will need to be provided.. Category:Local Issues